Careen Ellis
'' Careen Ellis is the victor of the 40th Hunger Games. She was born and raised in a working-class District 4 family. She worked on the fishing boat ''Starcatcher ''as a sort of jack-of-all trades, and in the evenings sparred with her siblings or friends on the beach, training her body and mind for the Games. It was her intention from a fairly young age to volunteer, seeing it as the ultimate way to test herself. Careen loves the ocean and has spent much of her life in or on the water. Games Description Careen volunteered for the Fortieth Hunger Games and was a member of the career alliance. She performed solidly in the parade, interviews, and training, where her stylists created an angelfish theme for her that was used in her clothing throughout the pre-Games. During the bloodbath she made her first kill by stabbing Addie Child, after pinning her against the cornucopia. On the first night, she expressed disgust at a horror story told by fellow career Valerie Lenn. As the Games wore on and the water supply dwindled, Careen took the lead in doling out rations to her allies and making sure the portions were equal. On Day 8, her district partner Angelo Tempest attempted to poison the alliance, succeeding in killing the pair from District 2. Instead of getting drawn into a fight, Careen grabbed supplies and bolted while she still could, leaving Karyssa Evans from District 1 to deal with the traitor. Due to the desert arena, Careen knew she could afford to avoid fights and let the other tributes weaken. She focused her efforts on survival. After several days of just keeping alive, while the number of tributes dwindled down to three, the gamemakers pushed her into DeMarcus King. Careen fought and killed him, but she sustained internal injuries and severe blunt trauma to her face, due to DeMarcus' favored weapon: brass knuckles. She was sponsored bindings for her face and a tube of numbing cream, probably novocaine. In this battered condition, she met District 7 Female Desiree Redwood for the final battle. After a raw, violent fight, Desiree tried to get atop Careen and kill her. Careen raised her knife to ward off her opponent, and the point penetrated Desiree's heart, killing her. Due to the entangled position of the two tributes, it took the gamemakers several minutes to realize that Desiree was dead, and Careen spent an extra fifteen agonizing minutes in the arena as a result. Post-Games and Wedding After the Games Careen suffered only minor style alterations due to her already attractive looks. Her face was so damaged that at the post-game interviews she had to write down her answers and have them delivered by a synthesized version of her voice. She got along well with the other victors, who took her swimming as a victor's initiation. Upon returning to District 4, she married Aiden in a secret sunset ceremony on the beach. The private wedding caused a flurry of outrage and gossip in the Capitol, whose citizens naturally wanted in on her special day. Their annoyance moved Careen little, and she adjusted quietly to life as a victor. Talent Scrimshaw Carving. Careen already knew how, and with a little determination and professional instruction quickly demonstrated real ability. Personality Careen is bold and determined, sometimes to the point of recklessness. She loves action, and is motivated by challenge. If someone says she can't do something, it's pretty much certain that she'll go and do it. She's tough as nails, but with an eye for natural beauty that is incongruous. For example, she thinks there's nothing more beautiful than an ocean sunset. Since the Games, she has settled down a little, and become more attuned to the needs and emotions of others. Her fiery, impatient streak, however, is still her dominant trait. Mentorships None Successful. Careen mentored Vera Bussatil in the Non-Careers All-Star Games. She mentored Rain Odessa in the 42nd and Alex Laguna Craft in the 43rd. Trivia * Careen spent the morning before volunteering swimming with Aiden and Coral, and the three narrowly escaped a thresher shark. * She met Aiden when she went boating, got caught in a riptide current, and he rescued her. * Her weapon of choice is double knives, and in battle she is ambidextrous. * In the Sessions she was nervous and came away with the low (for a career) score of 7. * Before volunteering, Careen worked on the tuna fishing vessel ''Starcatcher. * During training, Careen focused on survival at the urging of Mags. Category:Tributes Category:Victors Category:District 4 Tributes